Dear Elliot
by Lady Manami
Summary: Dear Elliot, you are two months from being born and we found out today from the doctor that the two energies that flow within your body is slowly taking your life away." Read letters written by a father who treasures each moment with his son...R&R...K


* * *

Seven Months

Dear Elliot,

You are two months from being born and we found out today from the doctor that the two energies that flow within your body is slowly taking your life away. You see your mother is a miko and I am a youkai. The doctor explained to us that the two opposing energies have unbalanced your tiny body greatly. He told us that you will not make it to your birth.

Your mother and I were devastated especially since you are our first born. We both decided to make the best of our time with you and to push the grief and sadness away. We are living for the now, the present. You are still alive and we will treasure every moment with you.

~SSSSSS~

Happy Birthday Son

Dear Elliot,

Today you made it and were born this evening at 11:45. Your mother and I are so proud of you. You have ten little fingers and ten little toes. You look the most like me with the exception that you have two white dog ears adorning the top of your head and have your mother's smile. I touched your tiny hand and you took hold of my finger. Your grip was strong and I swelled with pride.

The doctor told us to expect the worse in the next few days, but we brushed him off and told him to leave. We have already decided to enjoy every moment with you and not let a second be wasted with grief and sadness. You are here now and laying in your mother's arms gazing up into her face.

We love you, our Elliot.

~SSSSSS~

First Month

Dear Elliot,

You made it to your first month and your mother and I are so happy. During this month we learned a lot about you. For instance you don't like being woken up from your nap and you cry, but when your mother feeds you precious milk from her breast you happily suckle away. We also learned that you love to stare at our faces, especially your mother's. She is a very beautiful woman and I don't blame you.

You smiled your first smile a week ago and haven't stopped since. I was blessed to have been the first to be on the receiving end of it. You smile just like your mother.

Every day since your birth your mother and I have been taking pictures of you each day you grow from your first feeding, to your first bath, to your first diaper change and many more firsts. Today we celebrated your first birthday, not knowing if you will make it to your first, and your uncle and aunt bought you a toy, a stuff animal of a white dog.

You never stopped staring at it until you fell asleep.

~SSSSSS~

Second Month

Dear Elliot,

Today we went to the park for the first time and you couldn't stop staring at all at your new surroundings. I could imagine that it was a lot to take in from your perspective. Your mother beamed with pride as she showed you off to everyone in the park. Her smile was bright and she never took her eyes off of you. She held you lovingly as the other women showered you with comments.

It seem you have inherited my charms with the females and it made my pride swell just a bit more. I watched you throughout the whole ideal and well after the ladies left. I took in your small face and the way your expressions changed. I burned all of you into my memory. I took in your scent and promised to never forget it.

You looked at me at that moment and you instantly smiled.

~SSSSSS~

The 66th day

Dear, Elliot

Early this morning you left us to be in another world. Your mother and I caressed your little body as tears ran down our faces. You looked so peaceful as you always were whenever you were sleeping, but this time we knew it was different. Your skin was still warm when we walked in to get you and it seemed you had waited for us to enter before you took your last breath.

Your mother and I have loved you since the moment we found out you were coming. We have loved you despite our short time together and we know that we _will_ see you again.

My son, we were happy to have met and known you. We were honored to have spent the past 66 days with you. Your mother and I will wait till the day we meet you again. We love you my son.

Our Elliot…

Your Father,

Sesshomaru

* * *

**A/N: This story was inspired by a little baby boy named Elliot.**

**You can go on Youtube and meet the real Elliot and hear the letters his father wrote to him before he was born and after his death. When I saw it I cried. Type in, Elliot 99 days, and click on the first image of a baby boy. It was extremely sad, but beautiful. Elliot had Trisomy 18 also known as Edward Syndrome. **

**I changed the aspects of how Elliot passed away in this story, considering that Kagome is a miko and Sesshomaru is a youkai, and used Sesshomaru to write letters to his son. The baby would have difficulties with the two opposing energies in his young body until it took over him. At least in this story it did. **

**I hope you all like it despite it being sad and I hope you all check out Elliot and his story on Youtube.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


End file.
